


VividCon 2016 Premieres Intro vid:

by Milly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Llamas, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly/pseuds/Milly
Summary: There has been an awakening...





	

****  
  
Description: There has been an awakening...  
**Source:** Star Wars: The Force Awakens  
**Song:** SW: TFA OST  
**Length:** 2:08  
**Size:** 71.1 MB  
**Format** : m4v  
****[DOWNLOAD](http://www.inner-demons.org/eye/movies/Milly-VividCon%202016%20Premieres%20Intro%20Vid.zip) (right click + save)  
  


  


I learned few things from this vid, but mainly that... making the video and trying to edit the audio AFTER to fit the visuals is a really dumb thing to do. Seriously, don't do it.

That being said, this was very fun to make and I was really happy with the response it got at VividCon. Unlike many cracky ideas, it actually turned out very close to what I first envisioned.


End file.
